¿Quieres un helado de cereza?
by Joe'swaffles
Summary: Castiel está bastante confundido acerca de algunos sentimientos que ha experimentado gracias a uno de los dos hermanos que están bajo su protección. Una pareja comiendo helado le hacen querer intentar algo. La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a mi mejor amiga pero me la ha regalado y tengo su permiso para publicarla.


Este trabajo no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi **mejor amiga: Paula** , pero lo escribió para mí y me lo regalo. Me gusto tanto que no podía evitar publicarlo para que más personas lo leyeran, porque es muy chulo. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo y ojalá puedan dejarle algún comentario a mi amiga por su trabajo.

* * *

Castiel está confundido. Y la verdad es que se ha acostumbrado bastante a la desorientación que le causan constantemente las costumbres humanas pero es justo en ese momento a mitad de la madrugada, de pie en aquella habitación mientras observa a Dean dormir profundamente, que se da cuenta de que esta vez se siente realmente confundido.

Horas antes había sentido la necesidad de verlo a pesar de que no lo había llamado ni parecía necesitar de su ayuda. No le importó dejar asuntos pendientes en el cielo y mucho menos le importó la posibilidad de meterse en problemas por esto. De hecho hacía tiempo que no le importaba nada más que no fuera el mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

Calculó bien la hora en la que llegaría y sabia que lo más probable era que estuviera durmiendo. En realidad no se sentía con ánimo de hablar con él, sólo quería verlo. Verlo y examinar con tranquilidad su situación. Porque está confundido y no quiere seguir estándolo. Porque no puede encontrar una respuesta lógica a la manera que lo hace sentir aquel rubio de ojos verdes.

Gabriel se lo dijo tiempo atrás: "Diablos Cas, Dean sí que te trae tonto" y después simplemente soltó una carcajada. Él desde luego no le prestó mucha atención, sabe de antemano que su hermano es un imbécil (y esa es la razón #1 del porqué lo quiere tanto). Pero ese parece un buen momento para recordarlo, porque vamos, lleva parado ahí un par de horas ya y necesita analizar todo lo que crea que pueda darle una respuesta. Como aquella vez en la que miró a una pareja en la banca de un parque comiendo un barquillo de cereza, vio a ella sonreír cuando él le mancho la nariz con helado, la vio darle un pequeño empujón con su mano y sobre todo los vio unir sus labios... y sus lenguas segundos después. ¿Será así como los humanos piden permiso para besar a una persona? De ser así entonces le quedó muy claro que Dean no quería besarlo esa misma tarde que Cas llegó con un barquillo y le manchó con él.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - No sonaba enfadado pero tuvo miedo de contestar.

-¿Por qué no sonríes ni me golpeas el hombro suavemente?

-¿Qué? - Dean rió - Cas, ¿Acabas de ver alguna de esas películas cursis para adolescentes?

No dijo nada, solo le miro reírse de nuevo mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano.

Vale, si que le quedó claro. Aunque quizá algo tenga que ver que no solo le mancho la nariz, sino que literalmente le embarró media bola de nieve en la cara.

Gabe seguía molestándolo:

\- A otro le hubiera partido la cara antes de permitirle llenar su rostro con helado de cereza. - Cas le miro pero justo antes de que pudiera contestar su hermano continuó - Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Todo el mundo puede darse cuenta de que le gustas tanto a Dean como él te gusta a ti.

¡Por Dios, Gabe! ¿Cómo darme cuenta de que le gusto cuando ni yo sé si lo que siento por él es amor? ¿Que te guste alguien significa pensar en esa persona cada segundo de tu existencia? ¿Significa no poder concentrarte mientras te habla porque lo único en lo que piensas es en que tiene los ojos bonitos? ¿Significa no poder dejar de mirar sus labios y preguntarte a qué saben? ¿Significa contar sus pecas cada vez que tienes la oportunidad? ¿Significa sentir un vacio en el estómago al verlo besando a otras chicas?

Y son precisamente esas preguntas sin respuesta lo que lo tienen confundido. ¿Así es como se siente esto a lo que los humanos llaman "estar enamorado"? ¿Está enamorado de Dean? ¿Está mal que un ángel se enamore de un humano?

Odia tener tantas dudas, odia sentir que por más que piensa no llega a ningún lado, que solo esta yendo en círculos alrededor de la misma pregunta y odia sentirse perdido dentro de su mente. Porque está tan concentrado que no se da cuenta cuando Dean abre los ojos.

-¿Cas?- Dean levanta la cabeza para verle y Cas pudo haber partido en ese instante de no ser porque algo en su interior le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Hola, Dean.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se levanta para quedar sentado a la orilla de la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, yo solo venia a... - Suspira, sabe que tiene que inventarle algo pero no se le ocurre qué. - Olvídalo, tengo que irme.- Y de verdad iba a hacerlo, estaba seguro de que iba a hacerlo si Dean no se lo hubiera impedido.

-No Castiel, no te vas a ir de aquí. - Suena serio, intimidante. - No hasta que me digas qué diablos pasa contigo.

Traga saliva. Tiene miedo. En el fondo sabe que ya todo se fue al carajo, así que ¿Qué más puede perder?

-Me aseguraba de que no estuvieras en peligro. - Se sienta a su lado en la cama. - Estaba a punto de irme.

-¡Oh! Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí. - Suena a sarcasmo, es más, incluso podría jurar que puede tocar el sarcasmo - Ahora, señor "I'm an angel of the lord", ¿podríamos dejar de fingir que no llevas más de dos horas parado ahí mientras me observas dormir? Y eres un idiota si piensas que no sé que has estado haciendo lo mismo todos los días desde hace varias semanas.-

Mierda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Frunce el ceño e inclina un poco la cabeza.

-No importa que yo este durmiendo, Cas, te siento cuando estás conmigo. - Nota como Dean deja de mirarle a los ojos para centrarse ahora en la alfombra de la habitación mientras se humedece los labios con su lengua y no puede evitar morderse el labio al verlo haciendo eso. - Oye, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que has estado actuando muy raro últimamente.

-Dean, yo... No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Me siento muy confundido.

-¿Confundido con qué? - Vuelve a mirarle con esos ojos verdes que se iluminan con el reflejo de la poca luz de la luna que logra entrar a través de la ventana.

Duda en contestar, piensa en si es buena idea confesarle sus dudas existenciales aunque no quiera hacerlo, pero Dean le mira esperando una respuesta y sabe que no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Cómo es que te das cuenta de que estas enamorado de alguien? - Suena muy inocente, ingenuo, como solo Cas puede sonar.

El ojiverde le sonríe tiernamente sin apartar la vista durante algunos segundos, tal vez minutos. Después dirige una mano a su mejilla para acariciar su barba con su pulgar por un momento y siente su piel arder hasta que la retira dejándola sobre su hombro mientras que con su otra mano toma su corbata azul, la cual jala para hacer la distancia entre ellos cada vez más corta. Y lo hace. Lo besa. Esta besando a Dean Winchester y es como si nunca hubiera conocido el cielo hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora mismo? - Escucha a él preguntarle cuando separan sus labios pero no sus narices y sienten la respiración del otro sobre sus bocas.

-No lo sé, Dean. Es como si mi estómago tuviera una fiesta dentro y mi corazón fuera a explotar. - Cas abre los ojos y ahí está él mirándole con un brillo especial en su iris. Dean se ríe levemente y no puede evitar pensar que eso lo hace ver lindo.

-A mí también me gustas, Castiel.

Y ahora él es el que ríe. Porque ya no está confundido y no puede creer que la respuesta a todo haya aparecido así frente a sus ojos. Y lo besa de nuevo. Y se echan sobre la cama para seguir besándose un rato. Luego se quedan abrazados mirando al techo en silencio.

-¿Dónde está Sammy? - Pregunta Dean al mismo tiempo en que mira la cama de al lado vacía.

-No lo sé. Su cama está desocupada desde que llegue.-

En realidad a Dean no le importa demasiado dónde este Sam, de hecho agradece que no haya aparecido aún. Ya tendrá tiempo para preguntarle después.

-Oye, Cas.

-Dime.

-En unas horas, cuando amanezca, ¿Crees que tú quieras...? Ya sabes... ¿Ir por un helado de cereza?

No puede evitarlo y se ríe.

\- Sólo si esta vez me sigues la corriente cuando manche tu nariz. Prometo no pasarme otra vez.


End file.
